


Belief

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ratchet/Megatron/belief</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belief

It has been a long time since any mech dared to challenge me.

It is... refreshing.

But every challenge must be met, subdued.

A lax hand will allow dissidence to grow.

But he is stubborn, even now he bows to my will, but he does not submit.

I asked him 'why? Why does he still refuse me.

He said that he would never willingly join my cause.

I didn't want to resort to this method.

He has left me no alternative.

“Still so sure?” His optics are bright with true fear.

He won't remember this.

However he will remember me.


End file.
